1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt support. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable belt support apparatus adapted to position and maintain a belt buckle in position relative to the waistband and waistband clasp at the top of the pants or skirt upon which the belt is positioned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sagging of a belt and belt buckle can occur from a variety of causes. For example, if an individual has a stomach that presses outward on a pair of pants, the belt and belt buckle can thrust downward giving the appearance of a sagging belt and belt buckle. This may occur if a person is overweight. Another cause of a belt and belt buckle sagging downward can be due to the softness and slipperiness of pants fabric against the belt and belt buckle, where the fabric of the pants and belt do not grip each other, causing the belt and belt buckle to once again sag downward. A third cause of a belt and belt buckle sagging downward can be a loose belt. Tightening of the belt too much can cause discomfort to the belt user. Thus, loosening of the belt relieves the discomfort, however, the result can be a sagging belt and belt buckle. A fourth cause of a belt and belt buckle sagging downward can be due to various accoutrements hanging from the belt, for example, cell phones, pagers, other communication devices, tools, etc.
Although various devices have been developed in an effort to confront these problems, a need still exists for a device capable of supporting a belt and belt buckle in a convenient and effective manner. The present invention provides such an apparatus and secures the front of the belt and belt buckle parallel to the top edge of the waistband of the pants.